The present inventive concept relates to nonvolatile memory devices and methods of detecting a defective word line in memory devices.
As contemporary semiconductor memory devices, including nonvolatile memory devices, become more densely integrated, the hazard of defective word lines in a memory cell array increases. Better methods of determining whether a word line is defective are needed.